PURPOSE: THE MOVEMENT
by imironmargy
Summary: A bunch of skyeward oneshots based on the songs featured in Justin Bieber's new album 'Purpose'.


**Chapter 1:**

 **The feeling**

 **Author's notes:**

 _I decided to change the meaning of the song a bit to fit a fluffy skyeward fanfic cause, I love the song so damn much._

 _I suggest listening to the song while reading this 3_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of these characters, I am just a girl simply trying to imagine skyeward as a happy canon ship._

 _You are to me_

 _A part of me just like anatomy_

Some people are just made for each other, at least that's what Skye believed in. During a stage in our lives we meet someone who means the world to us, the one person who we fall for. It took a while for her to find her match, yes he was good looking and all, but she never knew what she was in for.

 _You're pulling me_

 _You're pulling me in like you're gravity_

Every time they trained, it was as though he was always trying to keep her safe, pulling her into his warm embrace. It was only a matter of time until she discovered what she was actually feeling inside but already she could feel her heart racing faster and faster each time they gazed into each other's eyes.

 _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful_

 _Instead of hollow_

 _Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill_

 _Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow_

She bit her lip, her eyes locking in with his. Staring at each from across the room, Skye could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. Why did he have to be so damn good looking? She thought to herself, looking back down at her laptop furiously typing away.

 _Am I in love with you? Am I in love with you?_

 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

It finally dawned upon her, she was falling for her own grumpy, attractive, dork like S.O. Her fingers stopped moving, as her mind was flooded with thoughts that she never expecting to be thinking about. She tried to shake it off, the feeling that she was getting every time he was in the room, or touching her during training. No matter how hard she tried, it just was happening.

 _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_

 _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_

It wasn't long until Skye started to doubt her thoughts. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he didn't find her attractive? Her mind was saturated with questions, noticing all his little movements. His glares, his sighs, it all just didn't add up to what Skye was feeling.

 _Can't get out of my head, and I need you to save me_

 _If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy_

By each passing day, she was driving herself wild, wanting to know the truth. Whether he thought of her as nothing more than an annoying rookie, or as someone who he needed to keep safe for the rest of his life.

 _In love with you, am I in love with you?_

 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

 _You give to me_

 _Everything, anything that I could dream_

He didn't know how she did it. Be everything he ever wanted in a partner. It was as though she was a goddess of pure perfection. Sometimes it would be impossible to concentrate during training because of her beauty. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl was driving him wild.

 _And at least that's what it seems_

 _Could it be I don't know what's good for me?_

Obviously he knew better, SHIELD would never allow it. A supervising officer dating his rookie? It would seem common sense to not get involved with Skye. If the board found out, they would only make him look like more of a fool than he already was. But the question filling his mind was; Could it be worth it?

 _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful_

 _Instead of hollow_

 _Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill_

 _Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow_

He stared at her, his eyes gazing into her deep brown orbs that drove him wild. He couldn't help but notice Skye biting her lip softly, making him gaze back down at his book before he lost all control. Grant never asked for any of this, he wasn't warned that his rookie would be this beautiful.

 _Am I in love with you? Am I in love with you?_

 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

He was in love. Grant Ward was in love. The exact phrase kept cycling through his brain, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. For as long as he could remember, he knew that he shouldn't get attached to anyone or anything that could crush his soul, but somehow Skye had been able to capture the heart of the T-1000. He continuously tried to push away the thought of them ever being together, knowing that it would only get them into trouble, but he couldn't help it. His feelings were trying to tell him something.

 _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_

 _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_

Maybe she didn't feel the same? Maybe she only saw him as a grumpy, robotic like supervising officer. Of course all these doubts filled his brain as he walked past her bunk, seeing a glimpse of her.

 _Can't get out of my head, and I need you to save me_

 _If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy_

His eyes widened noticing that she was taking off her top, revealing her perfect smooth skin. Lucky enough her back was towards him, as she moved to remove her bra. Grant cleared his throat seeing her about to turn around. He quickly pressed his back against the wall, making sure she wouldn't see him. He knew that it was bad, but he couldn't help it she was driving him wild. Without another word, he quietly made his way to his bunk to take an ice cold shower.

 _In love with you, am I in love with you?_

 _Or am I in love with the feeling?_

"Damnit.." Skye muttered to herself, her body wrapped around with a towel trying to find her clothes scattered around her bunk. Music filled her bunk, flowing out towards Ward's bunk. The agent sat in his room, trying to figure out his thoughts. On the one hand he was sure that she felt the same, however he wasn't wanting to take the risk and confront her with his feelings.

"It's ridiculous.. you can't….she's just not that into you." He threw his hands up in the air as he got up, pacing back and forth back in his room. It didn't help having her music fill room, or knowing that she was probably half naked. His mind was clearly saturated, and he needed to let it out. Making his way out of his bunk, he went past her bunk again.

This time he stayed longer, looking at her perfect body, her perfect auburn hair flowing down her shoulders. He pursed his lips together, trying to control his emotions. He dropped his bag and took a step into her room, slowly sliding the door shut.

Skye continued looking for her clothes but froze when she felt a hand on her waist. At first, the brunette thought she was imagining things but was stunned when she felt the hand grip on her waist, pulling her back against something firm and hard. It couldn't be, it had to be a joke. He wouldn't dare enter her bunk without her permission unless..

She spun around to find his eyes gazing down at her, except his brown orbs looked soft and loving. Just as she was about to speak, a finger stopped her. "I need you to help me out with something." One hand made its way to cup her cheek while the other stayed at her waist. "I think I'm in love with, but I need to find out the truth." He spoke softly, looking back at her.

"I guess that makes two of us." Skye bit her lip, her head spinning while he played with her hair. Her eyes looked down quickly at his lips then back at his eyes. Without thinking probably, she leaned closer and brushed her lips gently against him. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was as though weight on her shoulders had been lifted as he pulled her closer.

Grant was lost for words, closing his eyes as he continued to kiss her softly, moving both his hands to her cheeks. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to find someone who loved him for who he was.

"I think it's safe to say that I've found my match." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. "I couldn't agree more."

They stayed like that for a while, until Skye made the move that lead them to being tangled in each other's arms covered by a simple white sheet, proving to each other how much they loved each other.


End file.
